


sweet rivalry

by rosie (rivalflower)



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: 2Yoo - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, F/F, but make it enemy eatery owners to lovers, café and bakery au, thats a very minor detail BUT motorbike siyeon!!!, uhhh siyeon has a motorbike, yoohyeon is oblivious to the anger, yubin learns how fast she can hate someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivalflower/pseuds/rosie
Summary: Yubin loves her bakery and how far she's come with it, but when a new café opens across the road, it seems like her life will never be the same again.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: DreamCatcher Enemies To Lovers Ficfest 2k21





	sweet rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> cw // this fic contains frequent mentions of food

To say that Yubin loved her bakery would be an understatement. 

  
The work she had put into everything was huge. Each table had been planned out; each recipe perfected; the outside walls decorated in light red and white paints.

The street was beautiful too, and the lack of eateries nearby meant that Yubin always had a steady stream of people trying to walk by the windows. Their eyes would stick to those windows, fascinated by the icing of a cupcake or a bag of cookies or fruitcake. Every time she saw this happen, Yubin was delighted. This was exactly the feeling she longed to create for people. 

  
As a young child, she had experienced the same amazement in looking in these bright windows and inhaling the warm sweet smell of the freshly made goods through the door. Only rarely, her parents would have the time to stop and treat her with something from this wonderland, so as an adult, she would find herself stopping by the bakery fairly often. 

When the news broke that the bakery was closing down, Yubin was upset to say the least. The owners at the time gave her the rest of their last lemon cake and she took it home, thinking about how children won't grow up with the bakery filling them with excitement.  
She could change that. It was possible, if she invested the majority of her money in this place (and borrowed some too) to keep it running.

  
Doing things on an impulse was something that she would usually avoid, and yet there she was: outside of her new building, holding the keys to a new adventure in her hands.

And as said before, the street was lovely. Her city had never been prettier and the sun was shining brightly. Even to this day, the steady stream of people were flowing by, minus the few that had stopped in the centre of her path to inspect a moving van across the road.

  
Moving van?

Yubin leaves the counter, to join the others in looking out of the window. A silver-haired lady carries boxes out of the van doors, smiling at the people watching her.   
She seems nice enough for a new neighbour moving into her new house or whatever.

  
"I heard it was going to be a café." A customer behind her said to another sat in front of them.  
"I hope it does lovely cake too!" The other replies.  
With that, Yubin's happy mood turns slightly stale.

-

The opening day came by a couple of weeks later. It resulted in probably the quietest day of her career. Only the phone would occasionally ring, but even when Yubin took an order, she dreaded what would happen if they saw the new place across the street. The café was packed full of excited faces, the same ones Yubin would usually greet. 

  
When the day dragged almost to a close and the sky darkened, threatening rain, Yubin decided to lock up early. She leant her head against the shut door, a little bit deflated and wanting to clear her head before retreating home. 

  
With that, she noticed how dirty the windows were becoming. She ran a finger along the glass, before noticing pink in the reflected colours. On the bench, she realised as she turned around, is clearly a cake box. She lifted the lid, noting the (slightly messy) white buttercream swiped over the top. She can't see much else, but she decided to carry the box home.

  
  
When she sunk into her sofa for the first time in what felt like years, she sighed. Tomorrow is another day; it will slowly return to how it used to be (minus the now shared customers between the two shops opposite each other).  
"Enough thinking about work." She mumbles to herself, while running her fingers through her hair.

  
She spots the box along with the sensation of her stomach grumbling. Cake for dinner doesn't sound like a bad idea at all. Yubin fetches a knife and slices into the cake. She turns on some music: lively enough to keep her awake, but relaxed enough to settle down for the night.

A scoop of cake was put into her mouth and... she had to take it back out again. 

  
Oh _no._

  
The texture was completely off- overbeaten and dense. Not only that, but even with the crumbs that remained on her tongue, she could tell that way, way too much salt was used.

  
Maybe the free cake wasn't something she should've welcomed as much as she did.  
Rotating the box, she noticed, in silver handwriting: 

  
"To our new neighbour!"

This was surely a mistake? But the longer she stared at the pretty handwriting, the more the smiley face at the end seemed warped and wrong. 

  
But, the café... it had to sell good cake, surely? If it didn't, then maybe her business would pick up quickly again.

  
Exhausted from the stress of the day, she manages to stagger to the bathroom, placing the cake box in the bin on the way.

  
  
The next day came and customers were still entering the café, but even worse- they were walking out of the door, happily eating cookies. If they could bake well, then why was she given whatever that gift was meant to be?

She tries to distract herself by scrolling on her phone but constant thoughts of whatever the other woman was planning took control of her mind. It has to be intentional. Do they think it's a competition? She'll give them a challenge. That must be it. They want to drive her away, or whatever- something doesn't add up.  
She turns her phone off at the sound of the door opening.

  
"Hello! How c-" Yubin pauses, becoming aware that the person isn't a customer.

  
"Yubin! How have you been?"

  
She shrugs, the realisation that she's not even sure what to say at this point sinking in. It's not often that Yubin has felt this stressed and Minji spots this and walks forward, arms wide open.

Yubin accepts the hug, burying her head under her friend's chin and takes a deep breath for the first time that day.  
She pulls away, one hand still holding onto Minji's arm. "Can I get you anything?"  
"Surprise me."

-

"It's just... strange."  
Minji nodded, swirling the remains of hot chocolate in her cup.

  
"You could just be reading too far into it though. You said it's run by a person around our age?"  
"She looked it."  
"I'll go talk to her."

  
Yubin pauses, watching her get up to place the cup and plate on her counter. When Minji gets an idea in her head, it's hard to change her mind.

  
"But, Minji? Maybe don't mention the cake, or anything."  
She smiles. "Of course, don't worry."

  
Yubin watches her cross the road and join the queue in the doorway. Even the sight of that stupid shop is enough to make her feel uncomfortable. Turning her attention to the customer in front of her, she becomes unaware of how fast the time passes. 

  
When Minji returns later that day, Yubin had almost forgotten about her. She swings around the door, looking around at the empty bakery. It's past closing time, but Yubin is sat at the counter, sorting through the tip jar.

  
"I spoke to her."  
Yubin eyes Minji curiously. "You certainly did. In fact, I barely recognise you."  
"Don't be like that. I haven't been that long." Minji practically whines, coming fully into the bakery and feeling the fading warmth. 

  
The woman at the counter has gone back to writing down how much money she's collected. Minji places her elbows on the counter.

  
"If you'd like to know, she's very nice; around my height and she has cute little paintings over the walls."  
Choosing to pay attention now, Yubin blocks off the part of her mind that tells her not to care.

  
"I got free coffee." She says, before adding: "It's for you."  
Once again, Yubin eyes her with suspicion.  
"I didn't tell her it was for you, I only said for a friend."  
"So basically she's lovely to everyone but me?"

This girl was beginning to get on her nerves.

  
"I bet you just got off on a wrong start."  
Yubin doubted that, but took a sip of the coffee anyway. 

  
It was okay. _Maybe_.

  
Alright, possibly it was amazing.

  
Usually she was not a coffee drinker, but this was pretty good. The background flavours were there with just the right amount of sweet marshmallow, or something similar and it enhanced the coffee perfectly.

  
"Well?"  
Yubin nods. "It's not bad."  
"There we go! I knew you'd enjoy that." Minji stands up, patting her shoulder and turning to leave.  
"Oh and by the way," Minji says, pausing at the door. "Her name is Yoohyeon and she's very easy to fluster."

  
With those few words and the brightest smile, she leaves fully, wandering down the street.  
Yubin is left shocked. 

-

  
  
As she wipes down the windows, Yubin wonders to herself about how much this whole competition thing has affected her.

After all, she is still at the café, working into the evening, when she could be at home.

She tips the bucket, watching the old water flow, so she can finish the chore of sweeping away the bird dirt littering the path.

  
"Hello!"

A cheery voice catches her off-guard and she stumbles, sending used water across her canvas shoes. Sighing heavily, she looks up to find the owner of the voice.

  
 _Her._ Yoohyeon or whatever.

  
The worst thing wasn't even the fact that Yoohyeon was nearby, it was the fact that she wasn't even talking to Yubin.

  
That's embarrassing. Especially how at the sound of a clattering bucket to the floor, Yoohyeon herself turns her head away from the customer she's speaking to and stares directly at Yubin. She doesn't turn away, even when Yoohyeon directs her attention back to the other person. Yubin can only focus on the curious expression she must be displaying on her face and the damp seeping of water into her shoes.

  
She decides to carry on with what she's doing, but she'd never felt this much pressure around cleaning.

The sweeping gets left for later.

  
She heads back inside, grabbing the flowers she'd bought for her shop. The building could do with a repaint, but with the threat of losing money, buying flowers for a splash of colour was a better (and much cheaper) option. Thank goodness the old planters still had space in them.

  
Even as she worked, she still sensed a lingering gaze there, but she still managed to get things done and that was all that mattered. She stepped back to admire her efforts. At the feeling of her head getting filled with the sound of her heartbeat, she rubbed at her temples.

It would be for the best if she relaxed for the rest of the day (and took a painkiller for the pounding headache).

The bakery seemed... happy. Yubin looked forward to tomorrow when she could properly see the results, but all the same she'd done well. 

"Thank you for coming!"  
"Don't worry about it! Good luck!"  
"For what?"

Yubin turned around, squinting through the lack of light. Of course she already knew it was Yoohyeon, but also a blue-haired lady who she didn't recognise. They were both stood under a streetlight.  
"Everything!" The woman called, smiling and rummaging through her backpack for... keys.

  
 _Oh_. She'd finally found the owner of the motorbike that sat there every once in a while. It wasn't like it was annoying her or anything, but it's quite hard to not see the bright purple paintwork of the frame leant against the fence. 

If she was a friend of _hers,_ then Yubin was reconsidering the longing to introduce herself to her.  
  
Yoohyeon was standing in her doorway while watching the other woman drive off. Her silver hair was partially swept into a small ponytail, with the rest hanging long down her back. On top of a brown checkered dress was (what looked to be) a soft grey cardigan.

  
Yubin finds herself turning away and thinking back to everything that Minji had told her about her rival: same height, apparently nice to others and easy to fluster? Imagining what she could say to get back at her, Yubin doesn't realise the person waving at her.

  
"Hello."  
Briefly, she glances over to her, before the attention is turned back to the plants. "Hey."  
The woman holds out her hand. "I'm Yoohyeon."  
She connects their hands and says, "Yubin."  
Yubin probably pulls away too fast, but she doesn't know what the other girl thought anyway.   
She stares at her forehead, like she wanted to try to read her mind.

  
"Anyway," Yoohyeon hums, shuffling sideways a little, "I have the café across the road, if you haven't noticed."  
"I've seen."  
"If you want to come by sometime, it'd be nice."

  
Yubin forces a smile, but it fades when she sees the other's sickly sweet smile.  
"I guess I'll see you around, then."  
"Okay!" Yoohyeon says, "That's fine."  
And with that, she turns around and goes back to her café.

She was getting on Yubin's nerves. Why was she acting like this? Yubin had been happy here for three years and Yoohyeon had been here for three minutes and was trying to run her out of business like that? It seemed as if she wanted to intimidate her by showing off the café, as if that would be the case.

She didn't buy into Yoohyeon's happy front at all. Something was off and she couldn't recall the last time she was wrong about first impressions.

-

Over the next few days, business picked back up again and Yubin was more than happy to welcome back the regular faces. As she was chatting to the customers, she couldn't help but notice the silver-haired person across the road.   
Outside of her door, she was handing out free samples. A rookie business owner error. Yubin muffled her snort.   
Around there, if you'd go handing out things, it was really rare for someone to buy something after it.

Yubin knows the best way is to gather customers from the window displays and the warm smell that draws you in, because once someone has seen the whole cake or the whole range of treats while inside the bakery, it's hard for someone to leave without buying.

  
But Yubin was too slow moving away from the window: Yoohyeon caught her gaze and raised her hand in greeting. She turned away, rolling her eyes as she went back behind her counter to reach a nagging oven alarm. 

  
This started to be a common occurrence, but Yubin could not be less interested.

  
-

  
"Maybe if she wanted to be nice, she wouldn't have put a similar shop across the road and send me a cake like that."  
"Maybe you're still holding a grudge for longer than you normally do."

  
Minji sighs, running her hand through now purple hair.  
"You're just going to have to get used to her. Keep your friends close and enemies closer, right?"  
It's Yubin's turn to sigh. As always, the other girl was annoyingly right.

  
This was only a temporary problem, Yoohyeon and her can stay separate and Yubin will forget about everything ever being frustrating and go back to her peaceful everyday life...

  
"Yoohyeon!"

  
...or maybe not.  
"What are you doing, Ji?" She hisses.

  
Minji shushes her just as the person Yubin was trying to avoid was standing in front of them.

"Hello," Yoohyeon says, before turning to Minji fully, "I love your hair colour."  
"Thanks cutie! I was wondering if you wanted to take a quick break with us."

  
While nodding, she takes a seat next to Minji, directly opposite to Yubin.

"Has anything exciting happened since we last spoke?"

  
There's no way Yoohyeon doesn't notice the way she immediately avoids eye-contact.  
Minji thankfully picks up the conversation as always. Sure, Yubin was also a person that enjoyed meeting new people, but with Minji, she always seems like she's known them for years, after a ten minute conversation. It is pretty admirable.

  
Her attention was captured by Minji mentioning how Yubin was trying to make improvements to the bakery, by herself. When she caught Yoohyeon gazing at her, the other girl shrunk away and diverted her stare to Minji.

  
So, she didn't even want to look at Yubin.

Right.

  
A foot kicks her leg, and from the angle, she knows it was Minji urging her on to speak.  
"Uh, yeah, I'm trying to making my shop look nice." 

  
She knows she's mumbling, but this was the last place she wanted to find herself in her lunch break. Sometimes, she'd be in the back room, staying warm by the oven. Her hands would be occupied by a book and her ears would be filled with gentle music playing through her headphones. Even though that was on especially quiet days, or days where she had a few cakes to decorate and take around for deliveries, she still enjoyed the rare times when she could do that.

Today happened to be one of those times and, as much as she loves Minji, both she and Yoohyeon were getting in the way of that.

  
Yubin finds herself looking at Yoohyeon and thinking about how much she was starting to get to her. If it was Minji alone, she'd be able to excuse herself.  
The two others were discussing something enthusiastically and taking it in turns to laugh. 

  
The oven alarm rings. She's saved. 

  
"I have to get that."  
"Anything we can help with?"  
Yubin shakes her head. She'd probably end up burning herself on the oven or something if people were watching her routine.

  
"Ah, Yubin!"   
Warm hands wrap around her wrist.  
"Before you go, if you need an extra pair of hands with the decorating and Minji isn't around, you can ask me!"  
"I have other people too, but thanks anyway."  
With that, she breaks away from Yoohyeon's hold and goes to the nagging alarm.

The cake was a little underdone.  
That's weird: normally she knew how long each cake took to bake. She places it back in and hangs up her oven gloves by the door, where Minji leans.

  
  
"Oh, hello."  
"After all that and you say 'hello' of all things?"  
Yubin sighs. "Look, I don't know why you're getting annoyed."  
"It's clear you do, you're the one saying I'm getting annoyed, not me."  
"I can just tell what you're feeling."  
Minji shuts the door as she fully comes into the room.

Yubin meets her eyes this time as she says, "Don't you have to go and talk to your new girlfriend, anyway."  
"Girlfriend? Who, Yoohyeon?"  
"You were perfectly happy talking between yourselves."  
"Are you kidding me?" Minji asks. "This is not turning into an argument."

  
She doesn't answer, so Minji continues:  
"You're a good person. You're talkative around people and it's really hard to get on your bad side. You don't hold grudges and now here you are pretty much ignoring Yoohyeon, for what? A cake that you found outside your shop, what, a week ago? That's not like you, and I want to know what's going on."

  
"I don't want to discuss this now. You should go back to the table to her."

Minji's hand goes to her head, as if she was getting a headache from this. "You're taking it back to her again. I want to know what's wrong with you, not her. And before you ask again, Yoohyeon has work to get back to, so she left."

  
She doesn't know what to say anymore.

She's not a person to be vocal about how she feels, preferring to be more neutral towards everything. It's like she's a book now and Minji's reading every page without fail.

  
"She's been on my mind a lot. Whenever I see her..."  
Minji nods and her shoulders drop. The motions signal Yubin to carry on.  
"I don't know. When I see her, I remember the stupid cake and how annoying it is for her to have moved in like that - such a similar shop and directly across the road."

She struggles to take a deep breath and it feels as if the weight of everything was falling on top of her.

  
"It doesn't help me at all, to see how pretty..." her voice trails off for a moment, "her _café_ is."

  
Where she has sunk to the ground by the oven, Minji sits next to her, wrapping an arm over her shoulders and resting her head on her.

Yubin shut up the shop early that day. Minji left her a few hours after she got to her home, when Yubin insisted.

She'd been snuggled up in blankets, the same question of Minji's repeating over and over in her mind until she fell asleep on the sofa.

_"Yubin, have you ever fallen for someone?"_

  
She hesitates while thinking.   
"I don't think so. Wait, why are you asking me that? You don't have feelings for me do you?"

  
The teasing was in hope of directing the attention to jokes and away from the serious conversation that she has just dug herself into.  
Minji laughs, but Yubin is far too aware of how inevitable the next part to the question is, so she answers without laughing before the other girl can say anything.  
"No, if that's what you're going for. There's no way."  
"Have you even thought about if you liked her though?"  
"Minji, enough."

The damage had already been done and Yubin found herself more angry at the thought of Yoohyeon than ever. 

-  
  


  
A few days later, it felt as if Yoohyeon had been watching her every move. Looking out of the window, while taking phone calls, meant that Yubin would spot the woman in her stupid grey apron. She'd seen it enough times that day to know it had a small puppy face printed on the front.

Yoohyeon reminded her of a puppy. Mainly the annoying yappy part.

Yubin refused to let her occupy any more of her thoughts, so she turned back to icing cakes.

The past few days had been challenging, but she'd managed to think of more ways to improve the bakery and come up with a short list.

Firstly, do a checklist of all the ingredients in the cupboard. 

Then, stuff like washing the tablecloths again. 

When she went to other bakeries, it was really weird to see no tables. Surely, some people would want to sit inside and listen to music while eating, but each to their own. 

Lastly, it was a list of mending things like table legs and the awning that hung over her windows. A recent storm had caused one of the strings to get tangled around the bracket and she hadn't yet sorted it out.

Everything on the list was easily completed so far and now she just had to prop up a ladder and fix the awning. It was proving to be harder than expected, and on the third time she climbed up the ladder, she realised she was being watched.

"Enjoying the view?"  
"The view of you almost falling? I don't enjoy the idea of having to call an ambulance for you." Yoohyeon smiled, clearly thinking she was funny.

  
"Why are you here?"  
"I wanted to try and help avoid your injury."  
Her eyes narrow. "Are you saying you think I'm going to fall?  
"I could catch you, if you want."  
Yubin rolled her eyes. Couldn't the woman take a hint?

  
However, she gave in with a sigh, after a final struggle with reaching across the wall.  
"To avoid injury, did you want to pull this down for me then?"  
"So she admits she has a flaw after all!"  
"Your flaw is being annoying." Yubin stepped off the ladder and watched as Yoohyeon replaced her.   
"I'm pulling this down, right?" Yoohyeon said, tugging at the material.  
"Yes."  
She watched as Yoohyeon untangled string wrapped tightly around hinges and pulled.  
Tense silence filled the air and as Yubin attempted to brake it with a stuttered "Wait a minute-" there was a loud rip from the fabric.

  
She froze on the ladder.

  
"What have you done?"  
"I-" She struggled with thinking of what to say.  
Yubin grumbled, feeling her frustration surface. "Come down."  
Yoohyeon did as she was told. "I didn't mean to do that."  
"Of course you didn't." Yubin replied, a tone of annoyance creeping in to her words. Stepping up the ladder herself, she reached out to the torn seam. Her fingers stroked over it. She didn't even have the right thread to mend this and the sky was threatening a storm.

  
After a moment of mourning her broken awning, she sensed that Yoohyeon was still lingering behind her.

  
"Look, it's probably best for you to go back to your stupid café."  
She moved around to the side of the ladder, "But there must be something I can do."

  
Honestly, she was getting more unbearable by the minute, and Yubin didn't want to burst out at the girl (who she may as well call her enemy at this point). It's very hard to make her this angry, but the holding back of constant thoughts and sights and problems that Yoohyeon has caused have finally started getting their pay back. 

  
"The thing you can do is leave, Yoohyeon." 

  
Yubin began pushing the awning backwards to the wall; Yoohyeon grabbed onto her arm and was shaken off immediately.

  
"But I went and broke your cover! You don't have to push me away."  
"Is it your goal to annoy me? Because it's been working for however long you've been here."

  
Yoohyeon suddenly gasped. Her eyes flashed with confusion and anger and it was all foreign to Yubin. She almost got scared by it; the longest conversation she'd had up until then with her was also with Minji by her side (not like it was successful before either).

  
The taller woman spoke after a pause that seemed like a lifetime to Yubin.

"Is that the truth?"

Yubin stepped down from the ladder.

  
"What do you mean 'Is that the truth?'" Her voice slowed as she repeated the words. They soured in her mouth.  
"Well, when I first saw you I thought we'd get on well, but I thought wrong."  
"It seems you did."  
Yoohyeon backed away, ready to walk away fully. 

  
In her mind, Yubin was debating on whether to say something else, but then:  
"At least now I know the truth. You're cold and rude. I don't know why you'd see me as annoying when you're the one who has stared at me everyday and then avoided me whenever I was near enough to talk. If anyone's annoying, it's you."

  
Catching her eyes was the worst thing she could've done, as tears were threatening to fall. She walked away, fast and not turning back.  
Yubin sighed.

She'd let her emotions get the better of her, and that wasn't like her at all. Something was off. Maybe it was her realisation of how she truly felt about her, the anger finally breaking out. Maybe it was the lingering memory of Yoohyeon backing away from her, looking like a hurt puppy.

Honestly, she could just be scared of her being better than her, and she knew if she was defeated by the other girl, then her dream life would come crashing down and fall further away than it had ever been. 

  
Later, when Yoohyeon was moving her sign inside and collecting in the chairs, Yubin couldn't do anything but turn away, feeling a dull ache shooting through her.

  
This could not be guilt. But, if it wasn't, why was it all stuck in her mind as she tossed and turned in her bed that night. Yoohyeon's glazed-over eyes replaying in her head.

  
She was too cold. That statement was ridiculously hard to admit, especially when it came from the person who had frustrated her more than anyone ever.  
Yubin would never try to hurt someone like that... but had she?

  
Trying to block everything out, she covered her eyes and put earphones in. No music was playing, but the comfort of having something she could control there was nice.   
The room fell almost silent, with only the ringing of her head continuing.

  
 _"Have you even thought about if you liked her though?"_  
Yubin wanted to scream into her pillow.

  
  


Something had to change. She couldn't live like this for much longer, but the thought of having to even speak to her again made her feel ill.

Over the next week, they remained in silence but Yoohyeon didn't even acknowledge her anymore. It was like Yubin was becoming bored, but the only thing different was her forcing herself to keep the other woman out of her mind.

Minji came to the bakery more often than ever before and Yubin never knew what to say, or if she should even bring up Yoohyeon.

On a day that she saw Minji going into the café, she took her chance to ask when she visited the bakery later.

"Yoohyeon? Uh, well..."

"I don't want to involve you much, it's not fair. I just want to know how she is. Please, Minji."

The older girl sighs and takes a seat. "She's pretty much the same as you. Both of the springs in your steps have gone and you don't have the happy buzz surrounding you anymore."

The two continued talking for a while, with Minji eventually changing the subject to family members and Cherry, her dog. Yubin appreciated seeing the pictures of the tiny white pomeranian, but her mind kept drifting to how Yoohyeon wasn't happy either.

(Minji was unable to tell Yubin that Yoohyeon had also asked the same of her). 

When awkward glances were exchanged between the two, as Minji smiled at Yoohyeon, both turned away or avoided the other as fast as they could.

Yes, she was still a little angry at the other girl, but she no longer _hated_ her. Yubin herself had been in the wrong and the other girl had at least offered to help, even though Yubin was stubborn and frustrated. To still hate Yoohyeon after feeling all the guilt would've meant she was allowing Yoohyeon to hate her too, and that was not what she was trying to achieve anymore.

-

The bell sounds.

  
"Just a minute, please!" She called from the back, before hissing to herself. "Pull yourself together, Yubin. It's going to be okay."

  
As she rounds the corner, ready to welcome the customer and bring through the freshly-baked items, she sees her.

That's life: always surprising her.

"Oh, hello." The memory of their argument remains vivid in her mind.  
"I brought this." She holds out a basket covered with a cloth. "I felt bad for breaking your stuff, so I brought it, even if you didn't want to talk."

  
Yubin looks at her, slightly stunned as she nods her head towards a table for her to place it down on. "Oh, thank you."

  
Yoohyeon seems to pause, as if she wasn't sure whether to leave or not.

  
"Yoohyeon... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been like that to you, it was unfair."  
She shakes her head. "No, no! It was all my fault, I shouldn't have interfered."  
"I guess we both messed up."

  
The tension between them was still thick in the air and neither knew what to say. Yubin places the bread on a shelf.

It's a start, for now. At least, they're talking. 

"Do you want to start over?" Yoohyeon asked, holding out her hand.  
"Hello, I'm Yoohyeon and I run the new café across the street."  
Yubin looks down at her outstretched hand and hesitantly says, "I'm Yubin and welcome to my bakery."   
"It's lovely to meet you. If you'd come by sometime it'd be nice."

  
The words are familiar and manage to draw a genuine smile on Yubin's face. She remembers the way she dismissed them before and it's tempting to fall back to the same ways, but she sees the happiness on the other woman's face for the first time.

It's now that she changes her mind.

  
"I'll pay you a visit at some point."   
Their handshake remains and Yubin feels how warm Yoohyeon is.  
"You'd think working in a bakery would mean not having cold hands." Quiet laughs shake her body.

It was awkward, to say the least. It felt like Yubin was ready to start again but the memories of everything before were still running through her mind.  
Silencing the thoughts, Yoohyeon takes her hands and holds them both tightly.  
"I'll see you soon then?"  
When Yubin meets her eyes, she sees a faint pink flush across her cheeks.

So maybe all of this isn't just a thing to say "That's life" after, maybe it should be replaced with happy thoughts and a mumbling of "That's Yoohyeon" instead.   
Her eyes follow her as she walks out of the door, a gentle smile on her face and a little bounce in her steps. A new warm feeling runs through her with excitement. 

She desperately wanted things to keep looking up now. 

-

  
  
Across the next week, the two exchanged smiles every time they saw each other.

Yubin was confused to how easy it was to get on as acquaintances.  
When she found the time to leave the counter, she checked herself in the mirror and began walking towards the café. She can't turn up looking messy.   
  
By now, Yubin has learnt how embarrassingly easy it is to smile at Yoohyeon. Even at the sight of her silver hair as she was tending to her customers, Yubin found the edges of her lips turning up.  
As she made it through the door, Yoohyeon herself turned around at the sound of the bell.  
"Hello! I'll be right with you." She turned back to the table and Yubin was left to observe the decorations.

  
The first thing that caught her eye as soon as she walked in was the amount of plants. Pots hung on the walls and each table had a cutting of leaves in a small round vase. Where there was a lack of plants, it was made up for in minimalist paintings, all with a brown paper label on. She stepped forward to read the writing.

  
"They're good, aren't they?"  
At the sound of Yoohyeon's voice, she stepped backwards again.  
"Yes, they are. Very pretty." She paused for a moment as she looks at it again. "Did you make these?"  
The other woman snorted quietly, "No. I wish I did, but they're actually from my friends' business."   
Yubin nodded, while smiling at how Yoohyeon answered her question.   
"You're not artistic? Your place is set out beautifully, you must be good."  
"I suppose it's more that I prefer doing other things to painting. I get too frustrated at little mistakes."  
Yoohyeon pointed to a nearby table.   
"You can sit down, if you want. I can get you something and sit down with you in about five minutes, when it's a little quieter."  
"That sounds fine."  
She took a menu from a counter and placed it in front of Yubin.  
"I'll be back soon, then."

Even the menu is pretty at this place. But as Yubin skimmed over the writing, she felt the guilt return. The food served there was nothing like the bakery's. The whole time she had been angry for no reason; the anger that she never even knew she could feel towards something was felt for nothing. Sure, it was another place for eating, but the menu was based on sandwiches and light meals and even with the desserts, the only thing that overlapped with what the bakery had to offer was cookies and brownies.

Now she felt a little stupid and she placed her head in her hands.  
"Hey, are you okay?"  
She glanced up to see Yoohyeon's worried expression and she waved it away.  
"Yeah, it's just been a long day, that's all."

After a promise that she'd rest well later, Yoohyeon went away to make their food. Yubin watched how she sped around the counter collecting ingredients and relaxed. When your only close friend and visitor burned things in two minutes of you turning your back, it was nice having someone else cook for you. 

A short while passed, filled with small talk and eating the food in front of them. There was a comfortable silence between them and Yubin welcomed it. It's as if her head was still wanting time to process that this was the same person who she has avoided for the past while and her heart sometimes gets shot with pain as she remembers everything.  
The sadness will heal with time and comfort, but Yubin knew it will be back to how it was before soon- if not even better than before.

Besides, she now had a new friend (if Yoohyeon was willing to call them that too).   
The food was finished and the sky was turning dark. 

  
"Thank you." Yubin yawned after the words.  
Yoohyeon took her cold hands, once again running her own warm ones over them.  
"It's been nice to get to know you a bit more."  
"If you want to get to know me more, we can arrange to meet up again soon?"  
The taller girl stared at the floor. "That sounds nice."  
"Everything's nice now is it?"  
Yubin's hands were playfully shoved away and a quiet laugh escapes her.  
"Goodnight."  
"Sleep well."

With that, she walked into the cold street, still feeling warm from the ghost of Yoohyeon's hands over her own.

-

It wasn't a big deal.

It will only be spending time with a new friend.  
She eyed the bright yellow flowers in a vase.  
Did Yoohyeon want to be more than friends?

-

It was her again. The blue-haired woman and her bike, now with a bouquet balanced over the front.  
"You have to be kidding, Si!" Yoohyeon had whined.  
'Si' handed Yoohyeon the daffodils and Yubin shut the window. Why did this hurt as much as it did? Going back to kneading the dough, Yubin ignored the idea of Yoohyeon dating someone. It was none of her business.

The bell rang.  
"Yubin!"  
"Hello. Was your friend in a hurry away?"  
"Who, Siyeon?"  
"If that's _her_ name," Yubin said, while pointing her hand in the direction of the window, "then yes."  
Siyeon was yelling something in Yoohyeon's direction. Neither could actually tell what she was saying, but she seemed to be making fun of Yoohyeon from her pointing and laughing.

  
Seconds later, Yoohyeon faced the window and mouthed something at the blue-haired woman. Yubin couldn't see what was said, but it certainly gets a reaction out of Siyeon and she retreated back to her motorbike.

  
As if she hadn't been aware of them the whole time, Yubin pointed out the flowers in her arms.  
"Oh, these? They're actually for you."  
Yubin stopped in shock.  
"Really? You don't have to apologise anymore, it was mainly my fault."  
Yoohyeon shook her head, "No, these aren't really an apology."

"Oh, well, thank you."  
She held the bouquet out towards Yubin, who took it and got a vase from behind the counter.

  
"Are you free later?"

  
Yubin almost dropped the vase.  
"Why, did you have something in mind?" She leaned over the counter after arranging the flowers.

Starting to fidget with the sleeve of her shirt, Yoohyeon's voice quietened as she said, "I hadn't thought that far ahead, actually. Anywhere is fine for me because I've only just moved into the area and haven't found time to explore."  
Beginning to think of ideas, Yubin smiled. "It's okay, I can think of a few places. I'll look forward to seeing you."  
"What time?"  
"Six?"  
Yoohyeon nodded. "I'll look forward to seeing you. Thank you again for these." Yubin flicked her head in the direction of the flowers and the other woman grinned.  
"See you later!"  
And with a last look at Yubin, who stopped leaning on her counter, she headed back to the café.

Yubin jumped in excitement, before catching the eye of a customer sat at a nearby table. He was smiling behind a white beard after watching the pair's conversation.  
"Good luck for tonight."  
"Thank you, sir. I'll need it."  
If she was embarrassed, she didn't show it. She turned to pay attention to the ringing phone beside her.

-

And then there she was, standing outside the door of the bakery, food in the basket and stepping aside to let the last few customers leave.

Yubin took a deep breath and let herself in.

"Hey, are you ready to get going?"

A crash calls from up the stairs and seconds later, Yoohyeon herself runs down them.

Her silver hair looks prettier than ever and goes well with her deep blue dress. It's definitely a more casual, soft cotton material but Yoohyeon looked so pretty that Yubin was beginning to feel underdressed with a long black trenchcoat wrapped around her.

"Your outfit is so nice! And your hat!" Yoohyeon gently pats it, before stepping back, a shy smile showing itself on her face.

"Thank you. Are you ready?"

"Almost, I just need to grab my keys."

Watching the taller girl run around the café, Yubin waits at the door.

In the next few minutes, Yoohyeon is ready and Yubin offers her an arm. The door is locked and the two wander in the direction of the nearby hills, with linked arms and Yoohyeon leaning into the other whenever she spoke.

-

"I know it's not much, but I wanted to bring you here."

It's a hill, overlooking the river that runs behind their street, so it wasn't too hard to get to. There's a few people wandering past them, mainly walking cute dogs that Yoohyeon points out as if Yubin hasn't spotted them before her. Streetlights begin glowing, even though it was light enough to see before. Some trees are planted around, but the majority are on the other side of the river, where a group of photographers head into the sheltered area. Yubin stops them at a bench and she sits down, patting next to her for Yoohyeon, before placing the basket in between them.

Previously, she'd been here with Minji and her college friends, but something felt different. Pleasantly different. 

As she saw Yoohyeon's smile, she reflected it, grinning back, before tipping her head to watch the birds flying back to their nests to avoid the night. Yubin was sure it was getting colder, but with the other girl next to her, grabbing her hand as she pointed out the fading orange sky, she was beginning to feel warm and safe with her.

"So pretty."

"Yeah." Yubin replies, quietly and _not_ thinking about Yoohyeon _at all_.

If she'd turn her head, she'd see the light blush that formed over the other girl's cheeks.

"Help yourself, though." Yubin looks at the basket, shaking it and holding it out to Yoohyeon. She takes a pastry and thanks Yubin.

Yoohyeon sits up straight at the bite she takes and nods her head. "This is so good."

For the next bite, Yoohyeon manages to drop the remains all over herself, to which Yubin holds out some napkins towards her and shakes her head.

"You're so clumsy."

It almost feels natural, the little teases and jokes and Yubin feels their friendship grow closer. It's almost overwhelmingly fast how they just click.

The next few hours are split between eating and walking through the area, with Yubin pointing out things like her old school and the bus stop, where she and Minji had been splashed in the rain at around 10 years old. Minji's mother was not happy to see the two dripping wet and turning up at the door.

She found herself sharing these stories and more, while Yoohyeon laughed and also said things that they reminded her of.

"This one time, I had to climb through my window to sneak into my house, but I'd locked my window and I had to get my brother to let me in."

"Please tell me it was a ground floor window."

"I may have had to use a ladder in the dark night."

Yubin found that it was so easy to laugh with her and she feels herself drawing closer to Yoohyeon's side.

"Next time you could take me to where you're from."

"I'd love to, but it may be more of a short road trip."

"I wouldn't mind."

Yoohyeon slows their walking, getting to a tree and leaning against it, while Yubin takes the opportunity to place some paper bags in the nearby bin.

"Where's your street? It's probably best to start heading back now."

They look around, noticing the few stars and a mixture of moonlights and streetlights light up the path.

"Yeah. I guess, but it feels like I never want this night to end."

"What I've learnt," Yubin takes her hand and leans into the side of Yoohyeon's shoulder, "is that some things have to end for new things to start."

They stay there in the quiet, huddled together, before making hesitant steps in the direction of the main streets.

Conversation fading, they listen to the humming cars drive past and the crickets chirping. 

When Yubin pauses at a crossing, Yoohyeon carries on along the path. Their hands separate.

"Oh, are you over there?"

Yoohyeon nods. Her arms are limp and she looks at Yubin like they'll never see each other again. Yubin smiles gently.

"Did I ever get your number?"

"No." Yoohyeon unlocks her phone and hands it to Yubin. 

When she gives it back, Yoohyeon types something and Yubin's own phone buzzes in her pocket.

"It worked."

"You thought it wouldn't?"

"It's best to check."

They stand in silence, staring at each other, as if waiting, _begging_ for something to happen.

"Get home safely, okay?"

Yoohyeon nods and places the phone back into her bag. She turns and begins walking down her street, only turning back to shout, "Goodbye."

It's probably a little too loud for this time at night and Yoohyeon realises this a second after she's yelled the words. Her walking speeds up.

Sighing, Yubin waits for the crossing to beep and she smiles at everything that's happened.

She falls asleep the moment she lays in bed.

Her dreams that eventually turned up were filled with memories of Yoohyeon (both good and bad, sadly) and it just made Yubin want to make up for the awful first month of knowing each other.

In the middle of the night, she awakes, with panic flashing through her mind.

"Was I meant to kiss her?"

Grumbling in frustration, she unlocks her phone to see the time. It's 4am, and she has one unread message.

'Hey, it's Yoohyeon! Thanks for today <3'

That heart is something that she overthinks for the next couple of hours. God, the least she could've done was hug Yoohyeon, but she didn't even think about that.

Yoohyeon probably likes her.

That could be just her hoping that she does.

But then again, who brings flowers to a friend to ask them to spend time with each other?

Yubin's hand falls over her face and she throws her phone to the other side of the bed.

-

As usual, she got up and headed to the bakery. It was the same as always, but now she had something she wanted to do.

Before she left her house, she had spoken to herself in the mirror. She told herself to not think of anything too much, only what she wants to do and that's why she finds herself walking into Yoohyeon's café, seconds after she opens it.

The taller girl jumps at the sound of her door opening. "Yubin!"

It's like it's only now that Yoohyeon has noticed the look on her face.

"Are you okay?"

She smiles, "Never been better."

"Well then, what brings you here so early?"

Yoohyeon turns around to place her bag down and Yubin steps closer. She holds onto Yoohyeon's hands and turns her around when she feels the other girl freeze.

"You'll have to forgive me as I'm running on a lack of sleep but can I kiss you?"

The once frozen Yoohyeon has now softened, and the shock on her face is replaced by a look of pure joy.

She leans down, closing the small gap between them and connects their lips.

It really should've been the most awkward thing she'd ever experienced, especially with the height difference. However, Yoohyeon's hands rested so perfectly on her shoulders, bunching up her T-shirt and pulling her somehow closer. 

But the look that Yoohyeon gave her when she pulled away... it was like she'd opened her eyes to a whole new world of colour, and Yubin was sure the same look was shown on her own face. 

It will be so easy to fall in love with Yoohyeon, and that's the path Yubin wants to take with her, no matter what.

She doesn't have long to stare at Yoohyeon, because this time the other woman pulls her back in. One of Yubin's hands reach up to stroke her cheek while they kiss.

The taller woman is soft and when they stop, Yubin is surrounded by a hug. She's warm and she feels like she never wants to let go. When their eyes meet, Yubin sees a delicate blush across her cheeks and it's adorable. 

When Yoohyeon spots customers walking down the street, she gently pushes her away.

"As much as I'd love to continue, we both have work today."

Yubin nods in reply.

Nothing will ever compete with the smug happiness she was left with after she wiped the smudged lipstick from Yoohyeon's face.

"Text me later!"

On her way back to the bakery, Yubin realised that a first impression of someone could be so wrong, and she was extremely happy for that to be the case.

-

"So, what made you move here?"

Yoohyeon places the teacup down, freeing her hands to find Yubin's and squeeze.

"The street was pretty and busy. The building also wasn't too expensive and there was a cute bakery owner across the road."

Yubin laughs and Yoohyeon pulls her closer to her side.

"I was so mad at you for no reason, Yoo. I was so scared of my business shutting down that I didn't even bother opening my eyes and seeing how different our places are."

"It's all okay now, please don't worry. We just have to get the awning mended."

Their head rested against the other's.

Yubin sits upright.

"What was with the cake, though?"

"Cake? The one I gave you?"

"Yes." Yubin pauses, thinking of how to word it. "Did you taste it?"

Yoohyeon slightly whines, "Was it bad? You're acting like you don't want to upset me or something."

A gentle laugh sounds from Yubin, who doesn't know whether to cry or smile at the misunderstanding.

"Tell me!"

"I thought you were trying to drive me away."

To her relief, Yoohyeon laughs.

"Would it surprise you if I told you I hadn't made a cake for 20 years?"

By now, Yubin has her head in her hands.

"So that was your way of trying to impress me?"

Her head turns towards Yoohyeon, who is still laughing, with a now pink flush across her cheeks.

"Ah, don't be embarrassed, look at where we are now."

After a minute of calming down with laughter fading, their heads return to leaning on the others.

"I'm so happy we started again."

Yubin places her fingers under the other woman's chin, turning her head. 

When their lips meet again and their smiles break the kiss, all Yubin can manage is:

"Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! look forward to the epilogue chapter, where we see things being cleared up and how 2yoo are a year later! :D
> 
> heres my NEW!! [twitter!!](https://twitter.com/flowerdeukae)  
> and  
> [my tellonym](https://tellonym.me/rivalflower) for any other feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> hihi! epilogue / an extra part to this world coming soon!!
> 
> here's my NEW [twitter!!](https://twitter.com/flowerdeukae) come and talk to me! :D  
> here's my [tellonym](https://tellonym.me/rivalflower) if you want to say something anonymously!
> 
> i had so so much fun writing for this ficfest!! thank you to laura for organising this :D


End file.
